Mirando hacia ti
by Fairy Luna
Summary: Llueve y las calles estan llenas de lodo, un uniformado de militar va a toda prisa escapando como puede de la lluvia, un camión dejando a su paso una ola de lodo, un paraguas, unos ojos azulverde que pertenecen a un virtuoso violinista 3x4 1x2 CAP 2
1. Encuentro

Mirando hacia ti

By Fairy Luna

Capitulo 1. El encuentro

Todo comenzó una mañana fría de otoño, el viento corría muy fuerte y amenazaba con llover, aunque el noticiero había dicho lo contrario; aún así un chico rubio no desistía de su rutina. Aunque por hoy estuviera en una ciudad diferente a causa de su trabajo, tenía la costumbre de salir a correr. Preguntó al portero del hotel de 5 estrellas donde se estaba quedando, donde estaba el parque mas cercano, él le indicó que a 5 cuadras así que Quatre R Winner, violinista de profesión, decidió ir trotando hasta ahí y darse unas cuantas vueltas.

Unas finas gotas comenzaron a caer, Quatre agradeció el no haberse confiado del meteorólogo y haber traído un pequeño paraguas con el. Pasó por enfrente de un edificio que parecía importante, arriba de la entrada había un escudo con una espada y un rifle cruzados frente a un águila enorme y aunque las puertas eran de vidrio, dejando ver un poco hacia dentro, había un par de soldados custodiándolas. Siguió avanzando, aun le faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar al parque que le habían indicado, aunque si comenzaba a llover realmente fuerte lo mejor sería regresar, no se podía dar el lujo de enfermarse a unas cuantas horas de su concierto.

Mientras tanto en la acera enfrente del parque un chico de cabello café va echando chispas por la calle¡no podía creerlo! De verdad que no… ¡¿Cómo su A4 Cabrio que no tenía no un mes de haberlo sacado de la agencia, se había quedado parado en medio de la calle¡¡Así nadamas!! Era inconcebible… los del seguro ya lo habían oído, les había marcado inmediatamente para que mandaran una grúa por el coche; llevaba prisa y para colmo estaba lloviendo, su uniforme se arruinaría y lo peor, su superior, el General lo vería todo sucio y lleno de lodo como un niño pequeño, ya se veía…

Tenía una reunión importante con los demás Jefes y Generales. Trowa Barton pertenecía al ejercito de su país, era un Mayor, como lo demostraban las 5 estrellas rodeando un olivo que llevaba en su uniforme. Esto no iba bien, tapado como podía con su portafolios y tratando de esquivar los charcos iba maldiciendo a todo y a todos... ¡¡y a tan solo 1 cuadra del edificio!! Que dirán los Cabos cuando lo vean llegar a pie…

Ya solo faltaba una cuadra, cuadra y lo lograría; llovía, pero no tan fuerte y había logrado llegar seco a excepción de unas cuantas gotitas en el sacó que no importaban demasiado; cuando de repente en cuestión de segundos, un gran camión a toda velocidad pasó por un gran charco, mas parecido a una laguna, arrojando una gran ola de lodo hacia las personas en la banqueta. Trowa lo vio todo en cámara lenta, hasta estaba pensando en anotar las placas de ese estúpido y hacerle la vida de cuadritos, pensando a mil mientras el lodo se dirigía irremediablemente hacia el.

De repente todo fue negro, se escucho el golpe del agua contra algo que parecía plástico y por alguna razón el no se sentía húmedo de alguna parte de su cuerpo. Un chico inesperadamente había abierto su paraguas impidiendo que fuera empapado. Se quedó atónito, no sabía si por los reflejos del chico, su amabilidad o el chico en sí: vestido de manera ordinaria para correr, cabello rubio y corto. Solo le veía la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el chico héroe volteando hacia Trowa y pudo ver que sus ojos eran entre azul y verde, como el mar y piel muy blanca.

-Si- contestó como pudo aún impresionado -eso fue asombroso, gracias...

-No fue nada- contestó sonriendo ampliamente –sería una lástima que tu uniforme se arruinara, se ve que llevas prisa para aventurarte así con este clima…

Trowa volteó a ver el reloj por el comentario del otro chico, abrió mucho los ojos al ver la hora.

-La verdad es que si llevo muchísima prisa, de hecho, voy atrasado.- Dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás a manera de irse –Disculpa y muchas gracias de nuevo- terminó dándose la vuelta para caminar a toda velocidad.

-¡Ya te dije que no fue nada!- alzó la voz el rubio para hacerse escuchar, el otro chico ya iba algo retirado – ¡Me llamo Quatre!

-¡Trowa!- solo alcanzó a gritar el uniformado, perdiéndose entre la gente, el rubio sonrío ante ese gesto. Pero que hermosos ojos verdes tenía, pensó, esperaba tener la oportunidad de volverlos a ver. Además estaba la extraña sensación desde que lo vio protegiéndose de la lluvia y como corrió sin dudar a ayudarlo cuando vio al camión a toda velocidad. ¿Qué tal si no hubiera funcionado lo del paraguas?, hubiera terminado todo lleno de lodo y haciendo un gran ridículo. Pero si aún así hubiera sido capaz de ver esos ojos verdes tan de cerca, hubiera valido la pena.

Trowa llegó presuroso a un edificio alto y elegante, un escudo con una espada y un rifle cruzados frente a un águila enorme adornaba la parte de arriba de la entrada con puertas de vidrio; los vigilantes, que estaban uniformados de soldados lo saludaron inmediatamente poniéndose rígidos y elevando la mano derecha hasta su frente de manera muy derecha. Notaron que el Mayor no llegaba en su auto convertible, pero no le preguntaron nada. El moreno sacó su gafete y lo dejó en la recepción, pudo apreciar que ya estaba la mayoría de sus superiores, sino es que todos. Faltaba un par de minutos para la hora establecida, pero la puntualidad es una regla rigurosa en el ejército.

Mientras subía las escaleras, unos ojos azul-verde le llegaron a la mente, ese rubio era de verdad misterioso; de la nada había salido, como un ángel, a rescatarlo. Y su sonrisa… se detuvo en seco tragando saliva regañándose por lo que estaba pensando y se apresuró a subir al elevador. Sentía como si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de algo y lo hubiera dejado ir.

La junta no duró demasiado, hablaron un poco sobre los posibles sospechosos por tráfico de drogas o armas, también de una ciudad que necesitaba su apoyo pues acababa de sufrir un desastre natural y uno que otro tema político. Nadie le llamó la atención por llegar justo a la hora o notó las gotas de lluvia en su uniforme; estas ya se habían secado, agradeció eso porque el uniforme y mas el de gala como el que llevaba hoy siempre debía lucir impecable.

Volvió a pensar en el rubio¿viviría cerca de ahí? Imposible. En el lugar donde se encontraba solo había edificios gubernamentales, locales comerciales y hoteles, no era una zona residencial. Además no parecía nativo del país.

-¡Atención Mayor Barton!- Trowa dio un respingo imperceptible volteando hacia donde se dirigía la voz, saludando al acto poniendo la mano derecha en la frente, muy recta- tengo rato dirigiéndome hacia usted Mayor.

-Discúlpeme General, no volverá a pasar, Señor- dijo muy serio mirando fijamente al frente. El que se dirigió hacia el era el Brigadier Schbeiker, su superior varios escalafones arriba.

-Descanse Mayor- diciendo esto Trowa se relaja y pone las manos a los costados, aún viendo al frente muy serio. –Le llamo porque deseo invitarlo a un concierto que se llevará a cabo hoy en el Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes, tocará la Sinfónica Nacional y tengo entendido que habrá un solista, un violinista que muchos afirman que es un genio. Llevaré a toda mi familia.

-Será un honor acompañarlo a usted y a su familia, Señor- contestó el de ojos verdes cordialmente.

-Oh vamos Trowa, no me hables tan cortés, después de todo, te conozco desde que eras un chiquillo –dijo el General acercándose sonriendo al muchacho de manera paternal.

-Lo siento General, estamos en un edificio del gobierno en horas de trabajo, usted es mi superior y debo tratarlo como tal, Señor- dijo Trowa seria pero amablemente. El General Schbeiker rió un poco.

-Por eso me agradas muchacho y por eso mismo es que te he encargado lo que te he encargado – dijo de manera risueña. Trowa solo asintió.

Ya era de noche y el concierto no tardaría en comenzar. Trowa esperaba en el lobby, vestía su uniforme de gala que era azul muy marino haciendo resaltar mas las estrellas que lo condecoraban y daban a conocer su rango. Esa noche, lo que sería el Poder Judicial, o por lo menos los primeros escalafones, serían los invitados de honor; esa era la razón por la cual debía portar el uniforme. Se inclinó un poco a manera de saludo respetuoso cuando vio llegar al Brigadier Schbeiker sujeto del brazo de su hija Hilde. Se saludaron y se dispuso a seguirlos a sus asientos.

Trowa no había podido olvidar el incidente de la mañana, ahora se sentía algo culpable por no haberle agradecido como se debía al chico rubio… Quatre era su nombre. Tal vez si mañana fuera a la misma hora lo encontraría una vez más, esperaba que si porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tal vez solo se había quedado hospedado en alguno de los hoteles de esa zona y quien sabe cuando se iría o si se habría ido ya.

Mientras caminaba entre los sillones pudo distinguir a lo lejos que alguien lo saludaba, se trataba de su amigo Duo Maxwell, el era Capitan Segundo y a su derecha estaba en Capitan Primero, Heero Yuy; sentado con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados. Se alegro de poder verlos ahí y que se sentarían bastante cerca, a la misma altura solo que el una fila mas arriba. Habían sido compañeros en la escuela militar donde habían pasado grandes momentos, pero después en la universidad se tuvieron que separar por las especialidades.

Se anunció la tercera llamada y se alzó el telón, un hombre vestido de esmoquin caminó hacia una tarima, solo traía una batuta en la mano derecha, el debía ser el Director de la orquesta. Se inclinó ante todos, dirigió algunas palabras, saludó a los invitados de honor y finalmente presentó al solista invitado de esa noche, un virtuoso violinista traído desde Arabia, hizo una mala broma diciendo a los militares que se calmaran, no era Osama Bin Laden; algunas personas rieron y otras no, algunos espectadores rieron exageradamente para caer en gracia al director; los Jefes y Generales invitados sonrieron amablemente.

Finalmente el solista salió caminando tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa, violín en mano. Llegando al centro del escenario se puso una mano en el pecho, la otra en la espalda y se agacho a modo de saludo respetuoso. Todos aplaudieron y se sorprendieron de lo joven (y guapo) que era. Los flashazos no tardaron en aparecer. Rubio claro, de ojos azul-verde y piel muy blanca, el Director lo presentó como Quatre R. Winner, un virtuoso violinista.

Trowa no pudo ni aplaudir, estaba realmente impresionado, nunca se imaginó que aquel chico con el que se topó apenas esa mañana y en el que estuvo pensando todo el día se lo encontraría ahora delante de el y no supo porque de repente se encontró deseando fervientemente que el de ojos azul-verde volteara a mirar hacia él.

Destino

Continuará

Para los rangos militares, usé los del escalafón de mi país que van como sigue:

De menor a mayor rango:

Tropa: cabo, sargento segundo y sargento primero (existe una distinción para los soldados la cual es denominada soldado de primera).

Oficiales: Subteniente, teniente, capitán segundo y capitán primero.

Jefes: **Mayor**, teniente coronel, coronel.

Generales: brigadier, de brigada y de división.

No se mucho… o mas bien, no se nada sobre las costumbres, reglas, políticas y demás que debe llevar un militar, o como se llega a ser, solo es que me encanta como se ve Trowa de soldado en el anime y eso me pareció suficiente XD… Tampoco se las edades que se requieren para estar en cada posición… pero acabo de ver la de Exterminio 2 y ahí había una doctora que era joven y bonita y era Mayor, y como Trowa es joven y guapo, puex será Mayor también XD… así que en pocas palabras, mucho de lo que yo diga sobre los militares puede ser y será inventado jaja… a menos que encuentre mas información útil en wikipedia….

Espero que hayan leído hasta acá y mil gracias )


	2. Compromiso

_Trowa no pudo ni aplaudir, estaba realmente impresionado, nunca se imaginó que aquel chico con el que se topó apenas esa mañana y en el que estuvo pensando todo el día se lo encontraría ahora delante de el y no supo porque de repente se encontró deseando fervientemente que el de ojos azul-verde volteara a mirar hacia él._

Mirando hacia ti

Fairy Luna

Capitulo 2. Compromiso.

El violinista elegantemente vestido con un esmoquin negro, chaleco azul celeste, combinando divinamente con sus ojos, camisa blanca y unos brillantes zapatos de charol, todo perfectamente planchado, limpio y a la medida exacta.

El concierto comenzó y Quatre no lo volteó a ver. Una pantalla apareció arriba del escenario, mostrando un close-up de los músicos y la manera en que tocaban sus instrumentos. El solista comenzó a tocar al mismo tiempo que la Orquesta, pero su violín era el que mas resaltaba. Por lo general era acompañado por los demás violines, otras veces algunas percusiones con flautas y otras más completamente solo.

El rubio era un genio, una perfecta combinación de fuerza y delicadeza al arrancar los hermosos sonidos del violín. En los momentos de adagio el violín parecía llorar; mientras que en los allegro, reía. Trowa nunca había escuchado ese sonido como de risa en un violín, que inconscientemente lo hizo sonreír mientras una sorprendida Hilde, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo veía de reojo "verlo sonreír si que es una novedad" pensó.

Trowa casi dejó de respirar cuando apareció la cara del violinista en la pantalla gigante, sus gráciles y precisos movimientos en la cuerda y momento exacto; sus ojos medio cerrados por esta viendo partitura, exponiendo sus larguísimas pestañas descaradamente.

Hubo un receso para el solista mientras los demás músicos continuaban con la obra, el rubio veía sus partituras y contaba los tiempos para saber cuando entrar de nuevo. Trowa dejó de ver la pantalla que transmitía a los demás músicos, le parecía mucho más interesante ver al solista concentrado en sus partituras. Repentinamente, el rubio volteó hacia el público, encontrándose casi al instante sus miradas. Trowa, sorprendido, podía ver como la mirada del rubio estaba fija en él y no pudo hacer nada, sonreírle, saludarle… nada; solo sostenerle la mirada fijamente.

Ni el supo el por qué pero al ver esos extraños ojos entre azul y verde, le hablaban de música, de países lejanos, paisajes maravillosos; mantuvo la mirada constante. A los pocos segundos Quatre volteó a sus partituras, tratando de averiguar en que tiempo iban. Lo encontró justo a tiempo porque ya era su turno, así que comenzó a tocar nuevamente.

Trowa notó como las mejillas del rubio estaban ligeramente coloreadas de rojo, de seguro lo había asustado o solo era el cansancio; su hermana a en varias ocasiones le había dicho que tenía la mirada algo dura, que tenía que suavizarla y sonreír mas porque las personas a veces se sentían intimidadas y eso le impedía tener muchos amigos; "y no me digas que no te puedes cambiar de cara porque es la única que tienes, sabes exactamente a que me refiero", recordó las palabras textuales de su hermana.

Pero esas cosas realmente no le importaban, así era su personalidad y además tenía buenos amigos tan extrovertidos como Duo y serios como Heero.

-Trowa… ¡Trowa!- el aludido volteó hacia la silla de abajo, se trataba de Duo que al ver que por fin le había hecho caso continuó – ¿El violinista te…? – de repente una gran cantidad de gente haciendo ruido con la boca exigiendo silencio hizo que se callara, volteando de nuevo hacia el espectáculo –lo siento, lo siento- dijo de forma queda sonriendo culpablemente -…que exagerados.- Finalizó cruzándose de brazos; en otras circunstancias le hubiera valido gorro y hasta hubiera hablado mas alto, pero estaba el General y eso no era conveniente. Trowa vio como Heero miraba y le medio sonreía al chico de ojos violeta burlonamente. Y se alegró de la interrupción de la molesta gente, sea lo que sea que Duo le fuera a preguntar.

El concierto terminó. Trowa salía acompañado de Hilde y su padre, el Brigadier; también Duo y Heero iban un poco atrás de ellos. El de ojos verdes notó como varios músicos salían del teatro con sus instrumentos en la espalda. Discretamente buscó al violinista rubio pero mientras más se alejaban menos oportunidad de verlo tendría. ¿Y el para que quería verlo? Ya se había preguntado eso antes y aun no encontraba la respuesta, tal vez era que simplemente el rubio era demasiado vistoso pero… ¿y esa mirada que lo hacía estremecer? Se regañó a si mismo, se estaba volviendo loco, ya era demasiado. Lo mejor era solo llegar a su casa y descansar.

-Trowa- llamó el General sacando a Trowa de sus pensamientos –recuerda que mañana será la fiesta en mi casa ya es hora de dar el aviso a todos- dijo volteando a ver a su hija que estaba sujeta a su brazo. Hilde se agarró más al brazo de su padre y volteó a ver a Trowa sonriéndole amablemente, el oji-verde la miro de igual manera haciendo una señal de asentimiento.

----------------------

El día siguiente fue uno normal. Trowa se levantó muy temprano a hacer ejercicio como era su rutina de todos los días; dos horas mínimo entre abdominales, sentadillas, pesas, bicicleta… para después bañarse, vestirse con el uniforme y dirigirse a su trabajo.

Estaban en medio de una misión, tenía días estudiándola detalladamente, creando una estrategia para infiltrarse en las bases enemigas y atacar desde adentro. Esa era su mayor habilidad, en el área de inteligencia, había subido rápidamente de rango gracias a eso. Nunca dejar nada al azar ni dejar que las emociones le controlasen.

El día pasó rápido lleno de responsabilidades, llegó la noche y por consecuencia, la reunión que había organizado el Brigadier. Trowa había ido rápidamente a su departamento a bañarse y a vestirse con otro uniforme de gala, esta vez negro. Lo que mas deseaba era quedarse y dormir plácidamente pero esa noche tenía una responsabilidad que atender.

Se dirigió a la fiesta en su convertible dorado, regalo del Brigadier Schbeiker; ya habían arreglado el desperfecto del día anterior. La casa del General era muy elegante, ya había estado varias veces ahí pero nunca en una fiesta y en verdad se habían lucido en la decoración para esta. Todo era beige, crema y dorado; idealmente iluminado. Las cortinas antes blancas que dejaban pasar la luz del sol durante el día, habían sido cambiadas por unas gruesas beige con bordados dorados, estilo francés de unos cuantos siglos atrás; candelabros haciendo juego con ellas. Finas velas adornando las mesas, en fin, todo a lo grande.

Pero la casa no era lo único elegante, todos los invitados iban exquisitamente vestidos, se notaba a distancia que en su mayoría eran aristócratas, gente situada en puestos políticos muy altos o empresarios, dueños y accionistas de grandes sociedades. Trowa no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, aunque su cara nunca lo mostraría. Los invitados platicaban amenamente. Había una hermosa música instrumental de fondo, un buen champaña y unos deliciosos canapés. Y aunque se divertían, ciertamente estaban a la expectativa por la razón de la fiesta, el General los había invitado con el propósito de informarles algo.

Llegó al salón principal, lo primero fue identificar a sus amigos. Duo estaba en la mesa de las bebidas platicando alegremente con algunos amigos de él, mientras algo alejado estaba Heero del brazo de una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules, ambos platicaban amenamente con el gobernador de no recordaba que Estado. Hilde estaba junto a su padre, muy seria, mientras el conversaba con un señor de aspecto importante. Decidió ir a donde estaba Duo con los demás chicos mientras llegaba la hora de que el General diera el importante anuncio motivo de la fiesta.

-¡Trowa!- su nombre dicho de manera tan familiar por una voz extraña lo hizo voltearse rápidamente. Sintió como el piso se movía bajo sus pies al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Quatre- dijo de manera muy seria. Nunca se imaginó ver ahí al chico rubio, sonriéndole ampliamente, vestido formalmente con un esmoquin negro, pero no con el de cola que había usado el día anterior en el concierto ni con la corbata de moño.

-Que sorpresa tan agradable verte por aquí- continuó el violinista sin inmutarse de la manera tan seria como el otro chico lo había saludado, desde aquella mañana ya se había dado cuenta de su reservada manera de ser. Además se había alegrado de que el chico de ojos verdes lo recordara al haberlo llamado por su nombre.

-Lo mismo digo- Trowa no era de esas personas que solían hablar mucho pero tampoco era de las que no encontraban palabras, ¿tanto impacto le causaba el rubio? –El que organizó esta fiesta, es decir, el General Schbeiker es mi superior- continuó tratando de seguir con la conversación.

-Ah ya veo, suena muy lógico, ya que ayer y también hoy estas uniformado- dijo Quatre sonriendo -a mi me invitaron ayer en la noche cuando acabó el concierto. En la noche el Director me presentó con el General y con su hija que iban saliendo del teatro. Fueron muy amables así que aproveché la oportunidad, puesto que no me queda mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó apresurado el moreno, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo como de repente las palabras brotaban solas de su boca, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Si, mañana. Solo vine como solista invitado por la Orquesta solo el día de ayer. De hecho me iba a ir hoy pero por la invitación aplacé el viaje.

-Ya veo- Trowa sintió como el estómago se le hacía un nudo pero no supo descifrar el porque -¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? Al fondo hay unos sillones y también hay menos ruido- dijo señalando hacia el lugar al notar que el volumen de las conversaciones de los demás y las risas habían aumentado de volumen. De hecho, no le gustaban demasiado los lugares públicos.

-Claro, me parece perfecto- aceptó Quatre dirigiéndose al lugar mientras tomaba un par de copas de la charola de un mesero que iba pasando, ofreció una a Trowa y este aceptó.

-¿Y de dónde eres?- preguntó interesado, ya había notado que el violinista era extranjero, todo en él lo gritaba, desde el color de su piel muy blanca, su cabello rubio y los ojos entre azul y verde muy brillantes… Pero su acento no lo identificaba aunque se le hacía conocido.

-De Riyadh- contestó simplemente.

-¿Arabia Saudita?- cuestionó algo sorprendido aunque reflejado en su cara solo había abierto un poco los ojos –no pareces de ahí. Quatre rió y Trowa sintió que el aire le faltaba.

-Bueno mi madre no es de ahí, pero mi padre si, ahí nací y ahí vivimos…

Hubo un silencio que no era incómodo, como cuando no se tiene que decir, al contrario, ambos tenían demasiadas preguntas que hacerse y no sabían por dónde empezar. Quatre fue el primero en animarse porque notó que el ya había hablado de si mismo y aún no sabía nada del de ojos verdes. Y así empezaron a platicar de las cosas que les gustaban y que no les gustaban, algunas trivialidades; entre risas del rubio y algunas sonrisas furtivas del moreno pasaron las horas…

-¡Atención! ¡Atención!- gritó de repente un muchacho uniformado –El General Schbeiker dirá unas palabras- dijo abriendo paso al Brigadier que iba acompañado de su hija. Todos guardaron silencio al momento. Trowa vio su reloj y se sorprendió al notar que habían pasado más de 2 horas platicando cuando todo había pasado como un suspiro.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien- dijo mientras examinaba a los invitados, sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba –Trowa, ven aquí un momento, por favor.

Trowa obedeció no sin antes voltear a ver a Quatre, indicándole con la mirada que en un momento regresaba, el rubio pareció comprender y asintió sonriendo. Mientras caminaba hacia el General, el de ojos verdes buscó con la mirada a Duo y a Heero para después presentarles al violinista pero no los encontró… sin embargo, la chica rubia con la que había visto a Heero ahí seguía aunque con cara de pocos amigos. Trowa llegó con el capitán y se saludaron tomándose de las manos, también saludó a Hilde pero con un beso en la mejilla que fue correspondido. Unos ojos azul-verde no perdían detalle.

-Bien, continuaré con lo que iba a decirles – dijo el general –el motivo de esta fiesta es para informarles del compromiso en matrimonio de mi querida hija Hilde con uno de mis mejores hombres, el mas prometedor de todos los que están a mi cargo, el Mayor Trowa Barton –finalizó señalando educadamente al chico junto a él para después tomar ambas manos de los jóvenes y juntarlas. Todos aplaudieron al ver ese gesto. Bueno, no todos.

Continuará…

--------------------------------------

Adagio. Es una pieza musical cuyo tempo es lento.

Allegro. Termino musical, escrito en italiano, significa rápido o animado. Se utiliza como indicación del tempo de una obra, equivalente a deprisa.

Aggghhh mucha palabrería y pocos diálogos ¿verdad? XD… prometo poner mas para el próximo cof cof… mis promesas vacías TOT….

La fiesta la iba a hacer ese mismo día… pero desde el capítulo pasado están ahí XD… ya es hora de que el tiempo avance lol.

Un gran agradecimiento a Wikipedia XD… te amo!

Y ehm… bueno, como ven es la perspectiva de Trowa (aunque por ahí se me fuñe una de Quatre XD) … después lo haré desde la de Quatre… eso espero….. es difícil O.O no puedo andar cambiando de perspectiva cada párrafo ¿o si? ... aaaggghhhh


End file.
